paradoxicalechoesfandomcom-20200214-history
Church of Jod
Background The Church of Jod is the state church of the Kingdom of Jod, formed from surviving clergy from the Red Rock Kingdom, and teaches about The Force. Unlike the Jedi & Sith, the Church of Jod focuses on the whole Jod population in the application of teach the Force (not just Force-Sensitives). While not mandatory to attend the Church of Jod as a Jod citizen (roughly 80% of the Jod populace identifies with the Jod Church with 40% actively participating to some degree) , the Church is nonetheless the only legally recognized religion within the Kingdom of Jod. Because of this religious monopoly, the Church of Jod has immense power & influence within the Jod Royal Court & even the corridors of the Jod Royal House itself; while not a civilian government agency, the church nonetheless holds great political, social, and cultural power & influence over the governance of the Kingdom. Because of this monopoly, however, the church has been involved in a great many scandals of power over the years & simony has been a reoccurring problem. Some historians go as far as to say the Church---and not the Royal Court or Royal House---hold the real power in governance of the Kingdom, working behind the scenes to influence the political & social playing field. Other issues, such as various theology similar religious sects (underground churches) have formed from the main Church of Jod, either forming more progressive doctrine or, in some cases, more fundamentalism in their teachings. These various sects are outlawed by the Kingdom of Jod. In recent decades, the Church has had a inward and growing schism within its ranks, some leaning more fundamentalist, while others lean more progressive in their teachings (the church's activity within politics has only worsened this disagreement to either extreme). This disagreement has given rise to a short of Gray Jedi approach, which has the Church even further divided. While outwardly the church looks unified, inwardly it has been hotly divided since the Truth Movement (35 BBY to 25 BBY) & Attempted Coup D'état (25 BBY). Some historians go as far as to accuse certain aspects of the church had direct dealings with the Truth Movement, as to seize power from the Jod Royal House (whom the Church viewed King Alex the "Just" as taking the political power away from the Church of Jod). While the Church has denied this accusation, Operation Timber (20.5 BBY to 10 BBY) found evidence to support this claim. Despite the Church's perceived shortcomings, the Church of Jod is nonetheless very active in the spiritual health of the people (see Theology below), serving the poor & widowed, and offering high-end religious private education for those families willing to pay for it. Force-Sensitives are identified by the Church of Jod quickly and enrolled into state-funded private education through the Church of Jod, as to monitor and control their Force Powers, instructing them from early on in the ways of Ashla. Theology Fundamentally, the Jod Church & the Red Rock Kingdom's State Church of the Kingdom are identical in their practices. The State Church of the Kingdom---and now the Jod Church---is the only known organizations in Companion Cresh or the Outside Galaxy with complete transcripts to the ancient Bendu (Order of Dai Bendu). These transcripts---with several policies from the Church of the Light & other religious teachings---is the foundation of the Church of Jod. The Church of Jod focuses on The Force for a means of morality & normative ethical conduct, religious conversion, service to others, and teaching of the afterlife (Netherworld of the Force & Chaos). In this vein of practice, the Church of Jod focuses on adhering to the Living Force and the resulting Good and Evil struggle, typically manifested through the understanding of the general traits of Jedi & Sith. An overarching vein of teaching from the Church of Jod is the teaching of God (Star Wars: God) and the Devil (Star Wars: Devil) through controlling either the Light Side of the Force or Dark Side of the Force (and, consequently, feeding to the afterlife concept of living eternally in the Netherworld of the Force or Chaos). Force Powers & Self Defense Unlike the Jedi & Sith, however, the Church of Jod focuses on the whole Jod population in the application of teach the Force (not just Force-Sensitives) and forbids weapons (such as lightsabers, melee weapons, and both slugthrowers & blasters) and the use of any militarized fighting force, such as Jedi Generals. For those Force-sensitive enough individuals to use Force Powers, within the Church of Jod, are trained extensively in its use in regards to Ashla and their powers are only meant to further the enlightenment, education, and spiritual health of the Church & the Jod population and, in rare circumstances, defense of both institution & individual (in terms of defense, aside from their Force powers, they are well practiced martial artists). In the rare circumstance that a Force-Sensitive with Force Powers goes rogue, they are mercilessly hunted down by the Monks. Such "hunting" is relentless and also involves the resources of both the Domestic Intelligence & Defense Agency & House of Royal Intelligence when appropriate. Organization The Church of Jod teaches its followers through Sunday services for the general population with various smaller religious study groups throughout the week. Ranks with the Church include the following (from highest to lowest): Pontifex Maximus (High Priest) The Pontifex Maximus, or High Priest, of the Church of Jod. Selected from the College of Bishops to serve for life. The High Priest is not allowed to marry and must show the ability to use Force Powers. The Pontifex Maximus is addressed as Pontiff. Mandatory minimal higher education includes a Doctorate of Divinity, Doctorate of Ministry, Doctorate of Ecclesiastical History, and a Master's Degree in International Relations, History, or Law. They must also master at least one foreign language and have a Bachelor's Degree in History. College of Bishops The College of Bishops in function, 12 such Cardinal Bishops in total. Cardinals are not allowed to marry and must show the ability to use Force Powers. The College of Bishops advises the Pontiff (Pontifex Maximus) and is the leadership body over the entire Church of Jod. Mandatory minimal higher education includes a Doctorate of Divinity, Doctorate of Ministry, Doctorate of Ecclesiastical History, and a Master's Degree in International Relations, History, or Law. They must also master at least one foreign language and have a Bachelor's Degree in History. Cardinal Bishop The highest ranking Bishops, Cardinal Bishops oversee shires. Cardinals are not allowed to marry and must show the ability to use Force Powers. Cardinal Bishops are addressed as His Holy Bishop. Mandatory minimal higher education includes a Doctorate of Divinity and a Master's Degree in both of Ecclesiastical History & in International Relations, History, or Law; they must also have a Bachelor's Degree in History and speak at least one foreign language. High Nuns A Nun in function, High Nuns oversee Senior Nuns and the overall private education through the Church. Nuns are not allowed to marry. High Nuns are addressed as Elder Sister. Mandatory minimal higher education includes a Doctorate of Education, Master's Degrees in both Divinity & Ecclesiastical History, a Bachelor's Degree in History, and speak at least one foreign language. High Nuns must show the ability to use Force Powers. Archbishop A Archbishop in function, oversees cities & towns of churches and oversees Bishops. Archbishops are not allowed to marry and must show the ability to use Force Powers. Archbishops are addressed as High Bishop. Mandatory minimal higher education includes two Master's Degrees in both Divinity & Ecclesiastical History, as well as have one of two Bachelor's Degrees in International Relations, History, or Law and another one History, as well as speak at least one foreign language. Bishop (Senior Priest) A Bishop in function, also known as a Senior Priest. Oversees Priests; Bishops are not allowed to marry. Bishops are addressed as Bishop. Mandatory minimal higher education includes one Master's Degree in both Divinity, one Bachelor's Degree in Ecclesiastical History, and one of two Bachelor's Degrees in International Relations, History, or Law and another one History, as well as speak at least one foreign language. Senior Nun A Nun in function, Senior Nuns oversee Nuns; Nuns are not allowed to marry. Senior Nuns are addressed as Holy Sister. Mandatory minimal higher education includes a Master's Degree in Education, Bachelor's Degree in Divinity, an Associate's Degree in Ecclesiastical History, and speak at least one foreign language. Priest A Priest in function, typically leads one large church and oversees several smaller churches. Priests are not allowed to marry. Priests are addressed as Reverend. Mandatory minimal higher education includes a Master's Degree in Divinity, a Bachelor's Degree in Ecclesiastical History, and an Associate's Degree in History. Elder A Elder in function, assists the Priest in running a church. Elders are allowed to marry. They are part of the Parish Congregation and are not required to have any formal education. Nun A Nun in function, Nuns assists the Priest in providing private education & tutoring. Nuns are not allowed to marry. Nuns are addressed as Sister. Mandatory minimal higher education includes a Bachelor's Degree in Education and two Associate's Degrees in Divinity & Ecclesiastical History. Minister A minister in function, assists Priests in the running of a church. Ministers are addressed as Minister. There's usually four ministers per church, one functioning as the Assistant to the Priest ''(typically a ''senior minister, assisting the Priest in providing spiritual guidance to the community), one organizing smaller religious studies & events outside of Sundays, one working in educating & supporting lower Pastors (see below), and the last one doing weddings, baptisms, and funerals for the church. Ministers are are allowed to marry. Mandatory minimal higher education includes an Associate's Degree in both Divinity & Ecclesiastical History. Pastor , satchel, and a wineskin. The brown symbolizes the Monk's vow to protect the physical world & contribute to society (farming & wine making), while the hood symbolizes their vow to learn of The Force in all their might, devoting their very being in the pursuit & mastery of understanding The Force.]] A pastor in function, typically leads a smaller local church. Pastors are allowed to marry. As such, however, their robes are browns & greens, reflecting this worldly attachment. Pastors are addressed as Shepherd. Pastors only required education is a Certification of Divinity & Certification of Ecclesiastical History, both obtained through the Holy College, Holy Academic Institution, or the Higher Education in Divinity Academy. Both certifications are 10 classes each & focus primarily on the core concepts of their profession, leaving out reading, writing, math, science, and general history classes. Such certifications must be renewed every 5 years with continuing education training (2 hours long) every other month. Monk A monk in function, Monks live a asceticism lifestyle through monasticism and must show exceptional ability with Force Powers; they are in charge of teaching Force-Sensitives within the Church and identifying Force-Sensitives outside the Church. They are the only branch of the clergy allowed to use a weapon, in this case uneti-wood staffs with a kyber crystal and are considered the only paramilitary force the Church has, although their talents lay more with primarily teaching martial arts & Force Power use and other self defense strategies, verses any militarized operations. One of their more solemn tasks, however, is the hunting down of rogue clergy with Force Powers. They also frequently carry a satchel and a wineskin; one of their primary paying professions at a local monastery is making wine & farming, which then they sell the finished products to local communities to bring in income to keep the monastery going and give themselves Jod Coin Standard to use in everyday living. Monks are known as some of the best wine makers in the whole Kingdom of Jod, each wine having a unique taste with each different monastery. Thirty year aged wine made by Monks can cost upwards of five thousand Jod Coin Standard. Monks are considered masters on the Living Force & Cosmic Force, meditating on The Force heavily. While not considered prophets in function, they do bear prophetic messages from time to time. Educationally, monks are not required to have any formal education, instead their lifestyle and monasticism provides them all the education they need. Generally speaking, however, a monk has roughly the education equivalent as a Doctorate of Divinity & a Doctorate of Ecclesiastical History. Traveling Monk A Monk in function, Traveling Monks are true vagabonds; they must be a Monk for at least seven years before they can train, test, and attain the elusive title of Traveling Monk. Traveling Monks go where The Force tells them; even more powerful with Force Powers then a standard Monk, Traveling Monks are heavily armed for clergy with a uneti-wood staff with a kyber crystal (pictured), a Songsteel dagger (pictured), and a hand-and-a-half sword (pictured) forged in Songsteel, coated in Cortosis, and handcrafted to perfection. Traveling Monks also carry a light assortment of food & supplies in a satchel (pictured). Masters of the martial arts, traveling monks' bodies are as much a weapon as their physical weapons & Force powers. Generally speaking, Traveling Monks are oftentimes associated with being prophets in function. Their appearance anywhere is significant and any message they bear is considered urgent; beyond just living experts in the Living Force, Traveling Monks were considered to have significant and mystical understand of the Cosmic Force, their knowledge and usage of Force Powers being consulted even by Master Yoda and Master Windu themselves. Because of their prophet-like office & powerful Force abilities, however, certain clergy within the Church of Jod are weary of Traveling Monks, oftentimes considering them rogues from church authority. While this may not be far from the truth, Traveling Monks are nonetheless highly feared and highly respected. Traveling Monks take a vow of silence, only speaking when urged so by The Force, making any words they do speak even more powerful. Traveling Monks are not required to have any formal education, instead their lifestyle and monasticism provides them all the education they need. Generally speaking, however, a monk has roughly the education equivalent as a Doctorate of Divinity & a Doctorate of Ecclesiastical History.Category:Kingdom of Jod